


The Black Collar

by AbaddonsLittleWItch



Series: Collars [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, slightly sub killian?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch
Summary: After Dark Hook's comment about being the Savior's Puppy, an imagine of Killian brands itself in Emma's mind and won't leave her alone. At least, not until she decides to make her fantasy a reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally inspired by Gold's "Here to get a new collar?" comment in 6.09 and encouraged by killian-whump on Tumblr

The first one she got him was simple black leather.

It happened after the first time he was called “the Savior’s Puppy”. An image of Killian wearing a collar painted itself across Emma’s brain in indelible ink and somehow managed to be both adorable and sexy. The idea burned itself into her mind until it was so ingrained that she could almost smell the leather whenever she sucked at the hollow of his collarbone; feel the tug of a leash in her hand every time she hooked her fingers into his jeans to pull him close. How cute would he look sitting on their bed with his hair ruffled and his face set in a grumpy pout because she had the audacity to delicately whipser into his ear “Sit, stay” while she leisurely stripped? How painfully arousing would it be to be able watch that “Let me have it” grin unfurl on his face because he knew what was coming when she gave a sharp tug on the leash?

The thoughts plagued her until she finally gave in and placed an order from a speciality shop in New York. The day it showed up on their porch liquid warmth pooled in her lower abdomen and it only coiled tighter as she opened the package and pulled out a thick, stiff black leather collar. It was a throw back to his favorite leather coat, the one she had grabbed and yanked when she kissed him for the first time. Hopefully this collar would lead to more grabbing and yanking and kissing…and maybe (definitely) in different areas. She smiled and turned around, making a beeline for the kitchen where Killian was still eating his weird fish breakfast.

——————————-

When she walked in with a smirk gracing her lips and some kind of leather strap dangling from her hand, Killian knew he was in trouble. Dave was covering sheriff duties and Henry was with Regina so they were completely alone and that sparkle in her eyes meant only one thing and when her eyes met his the sparkle turned into a glint and suddenly his pants were a little too tight. She crooked her finger towards him and said “I have something I want to show you,” before turning and heading to the stairs. He was out the door after her before the chair hit the floor with a resounding thump.

He found her sitting on their bed with her hand band her back, watching him with a hungry gaze as he came towards her with only minor trepidation.

“What was it you wanted to show me, Swan?”

“You’ll see. Now come sit down and close your eyes,” was her cryptic reply.

He sat on the bed facing her but he didn’t close his eyes, wearily glancing at her hidden left hand. She followed his line of sight and sighed saying “Just trust me. It’ll be fun for both of us.” He glanced at her for a only moment before acquiescing; of course he trusted his Swan. He felt her shift closer and begin placing something around his neck. It felt like leather (perhaps the strap he’d seen earlier?) and when it snapped closed at the back of his neck his breath hitched and a warm tingle flooded through his veins. She clipped something onto whatever he was wearing before her weight shifted off the bed and next thing he knew there was a sharp tug around his neck and he was being pulled to his feet and…walked….he was being walked? It certainly felt like Emma was walking him like bloody puppy towards what he thought might be the mirror before stopping. He was aproximately five seconds away from angrily ending this absurd charade when he heard her breath hitch and she said “Open.”

His eyes shot open to see that he was right, they were in front of the mirror, and he was wearing the thick strip of leather around his neck. Attached to it via a silver ring and clip was a longer piece of leather that ended in a loop around Emma’s right hand. She was standing a little in front of him and met his eyes in the mirror as a nearly feral grin spread across her face and he realized what she’d put on him. A collar. And a…

”Swan, what the bloody hell are you holding and why is it attached to this bloody collar? And why've you put it around my neck?!”

“It’s called a leash, Killian. You use them when you…well, when you walk dogs.”

His eyes narrowed, the deep blue shade of contentment turning to the iced color of anger, and his voice lowered as he growled “You put a bloody _collar and leash_ on me? I am not the Savior’s bleeding puppy!”

She laughed and pulled gently on the leash until his front was pressed against her back, pushing softly against him so he could feel her ass. He grabbed her hips and rolled his own against her and his lip curled in a small snarl when he realized that, despite how demeaning it was that she had decided to treat him like a pet, he was already half hard. He watched her eyes in the mirror as they filled with lust and he sighed deeply. If it was going to make her happy he supposed he could suffer a little and clearly he was at least somewhat enjoying it, too.

_“In for a doubloon…”_ was the only thought in his head as he leaned forward, eyes locked on hers, and bit down on her neck, laving the spot with sweetly with his tongue to ease the sting.

Emma hissed in pleasure and pain and gave a short sharp tug on the leash making Killian release her and growl low in his throat. She raised her eyebrows at him in the mirror and grinned again before turning and leading him back to the bed. She pushed lightly on his shoulders until he was sitting on the edge, tied the end of the leash to the bottom bedpost as he watched and then, just as in her fantasy, she breathed into his ear “Sit and stay”, gently nipping his ear lobe before backing quickly out of his reach. He pouted perfectly, exactly as she had imagined, and she realized his hand was stretching towards where she stood just beyond his grasp. A rush of affection swept through her prompting her to go back to him and lightly catch his lips with her own in a soft kiss, trying to show him that even in the midst of this her love for him came first; trying to convey that this was more than just a sex game, for here he was, this dashing, dangerous pirate, a true terror of all the realms, with a collar and leash on sitting (mostly) still at her command. It spoke of his trust in her and it was almost too much for her to handle….almost. It certainly wasn’t enough to stop her from also commanding him to watch as she stripped down.

She stepped lightly back out of his reach and the hunger in his eyes definitely bordered on wolfish as they watched her slowly pull her top up, revealing an inch at a time of her creamy smooth stomach. The muscles of his neck strained as he tried to lean foward when she started pulling it over her chest, but she had tied the leash short and he couldn’t really move the way he wanted without risk of choking himself. He brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed again when he realized that she well and truly had him turned into a puppy waiting for her affection. He even whined a little when her bra came off next and she paused to take the time to pinch her nipples into taught peaks, eyes closing and color flooding her cheeks as she did. The sound didn’t escape her notice and she opened her eyes to see him pulling at his collar a little more forcefully, trying to get to her. She stopped immediately, arms folded across her chest and waited for him to realize that the more he fought the longer he’d have to wait to have her. Once he’d stopped and scooted further back onto the bed, collar no longer at risk of asphxyating him, she resumed stripping (albeit at a quicker pace). Her pants hit the floor and she was left completely nude as she finally sauntered back over to him.

When she reached him she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, brushing her tounge along his lips until he opened his mouth for her and let her taste him at her leisure. Of it’s own volition, his hand moved to her waist and started to brush up her side as he angled his head to give her better access to his mouth. He scooted closer to her, the metal ring on the collar making a metalic sound as it pulled on the leash, and she could feel his full arousal, but it was all the wrong move for their game. Emma grabbed his hand and lightly tapped it, stepping back.

“Bad! No touching until I say. Now be a good boy while I strip you down.” She smirked at him and he snarled softly in response. It should have made her feel at least a teensy bit guilty, but the angry look on his face only made bossing him around like this all the more erotic and the fact that he was actually listening made the fire burning in her abdomen move lower.

Killian could tell she was getting a kick out of this so he continued playing along, sitting still like the good boy he was supposed to be as she kneeled between his legs and unbuttoned his shirt (and thank gods he hadn’t had time to put on his vest before this started). Her hands brushed lightly through the coarse hair on his chest with each new button opened, her lips following swiftly with light nibbles, and he shivered lightly, his control slowly leaving him to be replaced with heat and need. It was all going too slow for him; he wanted to feel her body around him, her mouth and tongue sucking marks into the skin on his neck, her hand gripping him as the other brushed through his hair, but he couldn’t move or say any of that because of _the damn collar_. So instead he suffered in silence and when she finally reached his pants she had to be as careful as she could since his cock was already threatening to break the zipper. The realiziation that he was getting as much out of this as she was made Emma pause when she finally had him free of the jeans.

“Mmmm…you’re being so good. Maybe it’s time for you to get a small treat?” she hummed against his lower abdomen. Killian’s eyes widened almost comically as he nodded and Emma chuckled before taking him in hand, sliding her fingers lightly over the hot velvety skin. He hissed in pleasure and pushed his hips up, seeking more friction. He already had a few small drops of precome beading on the tip and it seemed like he wouldn’t be able to survive much more teasing so Emma took pity on him and wrapped her lips around him, moving her hand to gently cup his balls as she did. The moment her mouth was around him Killian bucked his hips up as far as he could and tangled his hand in her hair, a soft groan escaping his mouth. Emma smiled around him, took him deep into her throat once, and realeased him completely to stand and walk around the bed to where she had tied his leash. A curious noise left him when she removed her mouth, a strange half whine half growl, and his eyes flashed dangerously as she untied him.

It took every ounce of self control that he had ever had to not rip the bloody thing out of her hand and throw her on the bed and she knew it. She could see it in his shaking frame and almost painful looking erection and the glint of ice blue fire in his eyes and she quickly tied him back up to the top of the bed post in such a way that he could lie down. His breathing was coming in shallow pants as he did and Emma wasted no time in crawling on top, legs straddling him, breasts swaying enticingly in front of his face, inches from where he could reach with his mouth. She looked into his eyes and watched his pupils blow wide as she hooked her finger in the metal ring on his collar and yanked him forward while she leaned in. His mouth opened of it’s own accord and he latched onto her nipple as his hand came up to the other, alternating between brushing light circles around it and pinching it. The dual sensations of his mouth and his calloused fingers shot viens of pure desire through her until she could feel herself nearly dripping with need. Killian rocked his hips up, hitting her center perfectly with his cock, and _“How dare his misbehave again”_ shot across her mind before she grabbed the leash and roughly yanked back, pulling him off her breast and eliciting a small yelp from him.

“Be. Have.” was all she could ground out through her clenched teeth and before he could register exactly what was happening she had him gripped in her hand was guiding him to her enterance and once he was in exactly the right spot she slammed her hips down until he was fully seated within her. He gasped and whined for the second time and all Emma could think was that this had certainly shapped up to be better than any fantasy she could concoct. He made an excellent pet, the fearsome Captain Hook, once he had a collar on and she sent a silent thank you Dark Hook for planting the thought of him as her puppy in the first place. The next second all thought left her mind as she tugged the leash and made him open his eyes. They held a feral look as they rested on her, like she was a steak and he was a wolf who had been denied his meal and, well…

“Since you’ve been…mostly…a very good boy, I think I’ll let you come with me.” She rocked her hips for emphasis and watched the muscles in his neck bulge as he once again tried to and failed to break the hold of his collar.

He took a deep breath in through his nose and “….please, Emma” was whispered on his exhale.

Another rush of lust ran through her and without warning she leaned down and bit him just above the collar, sucking the skin of his neck into her mouth, tasting the salt and sweat of him and feeling his pulse racing. She released him with an audible pop and started moving in earnest, hips slamming down, brushing her clit against him with each stroke making stars start to burst behind her eyes as she closed them. She didn’t stop him this time when his hand grabbed her hip with nearly brusiing strength, didn’t really want to now, no, all she wanted now was to keep riding him as he met her thrust for thrust _yes right there_ and she was so close but she needed to see his eyes, needed to maintain a little bit of the control from earlier. She forced her own eyes open and yanked once more on the leash, the feel of the leather pushing her further, and his flew wide. The blue was nearly enveloped by the black of his lust fulled pupils and when she whispered “Watch” he nodded. He could see that she was close, he was, too, and maybe it would help her if he really went all in and said “Yes, mistress”. The second he did he knew it was enough. She threw her head back and cried out, hips rocking against him just a little bit faster. He felt her muscles start to flutter and clench around him and he pushed as far into her as he could until he finally reached that edge and tumbled over with her, pulsing and filling her until he finally collapsed back against the bed.

Emma wanted dearly to fall against him but before she did she had to untie his leash; choking was a lot less erotic when it wasn’t safe and purposeful. After she’d successfully released him she fell back onto the bed and curled up into his side with a contented sigh. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her forhead before completely settling into the pillows and begin to breath deeply, on the verge of a mid morning nap. But Emma had one more thing she wanted to ask before he fell asleep.

“Hey, Killian?”

“Aye, love?”

“I guess it’s not so bad being the Savior’s Puppy, is it?”

He snorted in response and her small chuckle was the last thing he heard as he drifted off.


End file.
